


Hey, Jules.

by Danilion



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But not without some Taako tears, Kravitz helps, Magnus and Julia reunite, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilion/pseuds/Danilion
Summary: It's been years since their first adventure, and elves live so much longer than humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic! Woo! Hope it does a little something to your heart :)

 

 

Taako fumbled with his stone of farspeech for a few moments as he searched for the right frequency. He breathed a short sigh of relief when the buzzing static was replaced by the familiar distracted huming of an old friend.  
  
"Hey, Krav?" Taako's voice cracked, his heart was racing and he was sure his body was about to melt into the ground.  
  
"Oh, hello Taako," Taako could hear the grin in Kravitz's voice, but it did little to steady his nerves.  
  
"Yeah, um..." Tears welled in the wizard's eyes and threatened to overflow. His throat squeezed shut and he pressed the glowing stone to his lips to muffle his cries.  
  
"Taako?" There was nothing but worry in Kravitz's words now.  
  
Taako gasped and was flung into an overpowering fit of tears. He covered his face with his arms and folded in on himself, letting his sorrow pulse through his body like a terrible river.  
  
"Taako!"  
  
He could hardly hear the voice from the stone. It seemed so far away, but it was right there in his hands. Kravitz was right there, like he always was.  
  
"Taako, are you alright?"  
  
He forced himself to suck in a few deep gulps of air and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
  
"I'm alright," he whimpered. He shuddered as he tried to breathe. "Magnus..." the words faltered on his tongue, he wanted to scream. "Magnus is gonna be there soon, my man."  
  
Taako sat in silence while he waited for an answer. He wrapped his free arm around his waist and rested his forehead on the stone in his other hand. He looked down at the prone figure lying beside him, so much older since their first adventure nearly 40 years before, and yet Taako hadn't aged a day. _Curse these long elven lives._ Magnus's thick sideburns were now a shimmering shade of silver, his muscles had withered in his old age, and the hardly perceptible rise and fall of his enormous chest made Taako fear that his closet friend was already gone.  
  
"Oh..." Kravitz said after a long moment. "I am... I am so very sorry. Would you like me to be there with you?"  
  
Taako thought for a moment. Carey, Angus, and Killian were all asleep in the other rooms of Magnus's home, letting Taako take the night watch this time, so he wouldn't have to face his greif alone, but Magnus...  
  
"No," his heart stuttered as he spoke, "I want you wait for him."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Let me know, okay?" He was sobbing again, "I wanna know... that my big man... is doing good... over there..." He choked on the words as fresh tears streamed down his face.  
  
"Of course," Kravitz said, his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Taako clicked off the stone and held Magnus's big hand as tight as he could. He sat beside his friend until early light, long after Magnus's soul departed for the Astral plane.  
  
*****  
  
One moment, Magnus could hear Taako crying softly beside him, holding his hand as well as he could, and the next, silence. There was a second of nothingness, and then he was opening his eyes in a world full of light. There were billions of small orbs of light floating and bouncing and flying all round him. They swooped and swirled and dove playfully into the rainbow coloured water that stretched out for miles. A few of them came close enough to Magnus that he could see the glowing, almost fairy-like figures that embodied each soul.  
  
He was floating above a small, pink coloured island. A few other lights blinked into the Astral plane on this island as he looked around and he waved, always one to bring a bit of rustic hospitality.  
  
After a moment or so of soaking in all the beauty of this place, Magnus heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun around, which was far easier now that he was essentially a small ball of light, and saw Kravitz smiling before him.  
  
Kravitz waved a hand and Magnus's Astral form shifted. Now he looked like himself as a young man, big, burly, glorious sideburns, and glowing just a bit more than usual.  
  
Before Magnus could say anything, the handsome grim reaper gestured to another small ball of light that was hovering close to him.  
  
Magnus gasped and covered his mouth, "is that..?"  
  
Kravitz only smiled wider and waved his hand again.

The orb grew and shifted until, standing in front of him for the first time in so many years, his wife took form. Magnus rushed into her open arms and buried his face into her long curly hair. She held him as he cried and stroked his back as she tried to hold back tears of her own.  
  
When he pulled away several minutes later, his eyes were swollen and red and he wore the biggest smile to ever grace a human face. His huge thumbs brushed the tears from her face and she laughed when he kissed her sloppily on the corner of her mouth. He hadn't heard that beautiful laugh in so long.  
  
He wrapped her in his arms again and whispered, for the first time in what felt like centuries, "Hey, Jules."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
